The Memory Theif
by JForward
Summary: Remake of Memory. COMPLETE. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Title: Memory Thief.

Author: JForward

Summary: Basically a re-make of Memory but slightly different. Enjoy!

Chapter one: Crash!

Rose lay curled up peacefully upon the sofa in the television room, lulled to sleep by the soft thrumming of the TARDIS engines. Her head lay on the Doctor's chest, his hand automatically stroking her hair, systematically repeating the stroking. Her breathing was deep and spaced, peaceful and soft.

The Doctor smiled at her, noting the way her falling hair framed and shadowed her face. He could feel her breath stirring his tie slightly and her hand was next to her head. He continued to stroke, smiling at her sleeping form. Then the TARDIS began to shake.

Rose and the Doctor were thrown to the floor, Rose crying out in pain as she hit hard onto the floor with the side of her face. The Doctor stopped, bending down to her. "You okay?" He asked softly, and she nodded, rubbing the side of her head as he lifted her upright. They turned and pelted for the console room.

Only just managing to stay upright from the shaking, the two of them looked at the scanner. The quaking was worsening, and they stared at the scanner; a picture from the outside as the TARDIS hurtled towards a planet similar to earth. The Doctor somehow managed the balance but Rose was suddenly thrown by a huge shake, the Doctor clinging onto the console.

She fell and hit onto the pole that run the length of the TARDIS, with a cry of pain, and then slid down onto the floor, vision blurring so she couldn't see. She saw a face in front of her, the Doctor. Feeling a warm trickle of something run down her face she whimpered and, as he wiped it off, recognised the viscous red liquid on his palm. The TARDIS shuddered again and she felt his warm arms around her, supporting her.

"Rose?" She heard the Doctor's words faintly through a rushing sound that was building up in her ears. She wasn't sure whether it was the TARDIS rushing downwards or whether she had been injured, but it was there, a rushing sound like she was shooting through the air, struggling to hear the Doctor's voice. "Rose? Stay with me!" The Doctor gripped her tighter but his face was swimming in and out of focus.

The TARDIS shuddered again and they were knocked to the floor, the Doctor on his knees, still clutching her. "Rose?" She felt him move her hands onto the cold metal pole. "Hang on! I have to fly the TARDIS!" He cried, and she clung to the pole, knuckles white, hardly able to hear the Doctor's words. "Hold on tight!" He was away, dashing around the console, controlling the TARDIS- or rather, attempting to- and failing.

His form was blurry to Rose as she clung on to the pole desperately; feeling the warm drip of blood from her head wound pooling around her.

The Doctor was thrown to the floor again, scrabbling for a purchase on the floor as it tipped on a slant slightly, as the floor straightened he leapt to the console, eyes wide and worried, darting about as he hit buttons and smashed up levers, still failing to control the TARDIS, in the grips of another force.

The Doctor was worried. Actually, terrified. But not for himself, for Rose. She lay on the floor, hair blood-soaked, clinging on with what little strength she had to the metal pole. She had to be alright! He had to stop the TARDIS crashing before they were injured. She didn't seem to be able to see or hear him and it was scaring him.

Then, with a resounding crash, the TARDIS smashed into the floor and they were thrown across the room. Rose's hands slipped and the Doctor was also thrown across the room, smashing into the wall a whole lot harder than Rose. When the Doctor stirred, he was aware of a painful burning in his left wrist. Attempting to sit up, he gasped and cried out with pain at the same time.

Looking at his wrist, he saw with a shock that it was blood soaked and pale, and oh-so-painful. A shard of broken bone was sticking out of his skin, and it was agonizing. He cried out again as he pulled himself upright, leaning heavily on the pole on his unbroken, right hand. Looking around, he saw Rose against a distant wall, unmoving. "Rose!" He cried out, running as best he could towards her figure, agonized.

He collapsed onto his knees next to her, stroking her bloodstained hair from her face. "Rose?" She stirred, and he sighed in relief, realizing she must be unharmed mentally, harmed only physically. "Doctor?" She mumbled, blinking up at him. "What happened?" She asked, and then gasped, spotting his wrist tightly held against his chest, soaking his clothing in blood.

"You're hurt!" She exclaimed, noting the pain in his eyes, but he laughed it off. "It's okay, as long as you're okay" He said softly, smiling, and her noting the pain in his eyes. She smiled at him, standing, leaning against the wall, wiping blood from her head. "Medlab!" She ordered, and he groaned, playfully, but walked anyway.

In the medlab, she pushed him back and he sat on the bed, holding his wrist to his now bloodsoaked jacket. She pulled his arm forward, him wincing as she touched it softly. He whimpered, and when she put on a tiny hint of pressure he yelped, agonized. "This may hurt" She warned, remembering the training she'd had when she took a course once. She re-set his bone.

He was yelping in pain, and she was getting annoyed. "Oh, shut up or I'll give you asprin!" she snapped.  
He shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Memory Thief.

Author: JForward

Summary: Basically a re-make of Memory but slightly different. Enjoy!

Chapter two:

She got out some bandages and bound his wrist, ignoring the stray whimper. Soon it was tightly bound and yet he continued to moan at her. "But I can't fly the TARDIS correctly now! And-" Rose's patience snapped. "Shut up!" She snarled, and the Doctor did so, slightly afraid. She had to giggle at his face. She touched the plaster on her head.

"So… where are we?" She asked, leaning on the console. The Doctor followed her, holding his wrist tight to his shirt, which was now changed. She pulled out a length of cloth and made a sling out of it for him. He smiled at her as she did this, then looked a the curving Gallifreyan script on the screen in front of them. "Sardinia" He responded. "Year 32947. What pulled us here…?" He mused, staring at the screen.

A shower of sparks sprayed up from the floor, narrowly missing the Doctor and Rose. "Is she broken?" Rose asked softly, the Doctor nodded. "Yep. And like on starfall, if we leave, she'll power down and mend herself. We won't be able to get back in until she self-repairs."  
"But we have to leave or else she wont get mended?" The Doctor nodded. He lifted his sling-bound wrist as way of example, wincing slightly. "I can't exactly do any repairs with this, now can I?" He asked, a smile floating across his lips.

She stuck her tongue out at him, looking around for his coat. Finding it, she lifted it, and helped the Doctor put it on over one shoulder and put his arm in the other sleeve. He grumbled as she did this, feeling stupid and human. "Well, you can't put your arm in the other sleeve!" She admonished. "It hurts you doing this" She stroked some of his hair back and he jerked his head away, moaning.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Come on!" She pushed open the door, waiting for him to stride through. Stepping after him, the doors slammed shut and the lights inside faded out as Rose turned to face the view. Her breath caught in her throat.

Gigantic trees, almost purply in tones, spread huge, bat-shaped, glossy navy and teal leaves into the sky. The sky was astounding- gold colours streaked with deep reds and oranges, beautiful and with a dusty texture, the sun almost sunk. "It's beautiful" She whispered to the Doctor, who seemed happy at her happiness, smiling down at her softly.

Turning, she saw the TARDIS was stood in a small hole it had smashed, deep gouges in her sides. The Doctor stroked the side of the TARDIS softly, sighing. "Well, then.. let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Memory Thief.

Author: JForward

Summary: Basically a re-make of Memory but slightly different. Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

They walked down the street, the Doctor repeatedly glancing back towards the damaged TARDIS. Rose looked at him worriedly, and he smiled slightly. "I'm just worried about her. You know." She nodded. The Doctor led her into what appeared to be a café. The smell of what appeared to be herbal tea wafted in the air and the Doctor ordered two. Rose liked the taste, a kind of mix of blueberry and grape. Leaving the Café, they sat on a bench nearby, sipping the hot drinks.

Rose could tell the Doctor was in pain, but he didn't say anything, just sipping his hot drink. Then, without warning, Rose gasped out, knocking her drink to the floor as she brought her hands up, memorys buzzing through her head. "Rose?" The Doctor asked, touching her shoulder softly and then crying out, drink also falling on the floor as he thrashed his head, the memorys burning.

Rose stared at him, terrified. "Doctor?" She asked softly, not touching him, knowing what happened to her. Then she felt a pain on the back of her head and as she fell into darkness, she felt herself lifted before everything faded.

The Doctor's eyes were throbbing in their sockets, there was a rushing noise in his ear, he couldn't make a sound, he was spinning in the dark and the pain, crying out silently, entrapped. Then it all vanished, and he was stood alone. His wrist was unbound, and healed. He looked around, confused, and lost. Then he knew what was happening.

He was trapped. Trapped in his nightmare, trapped with no means of escape. "no…" He whispered. There was never an escape from his nightmare.

A/N: Sorry, short, I know!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Memory Thief.

Author: JForward

Summary: Basically a re-make of Memory but slightly different. Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Rose stirred, hearing the soft tinkle of a waterfall, stirred. She felt dizzy and slightly sick, placing a hand up to the plaster upon her head. Looking at the reflected patterns on the stone wall from the water in a silvery sheen. The floor felt slimy and a smell of must and rot hung unpleasantly in the humid air that was also somehow clammy.

Then Rose noted that the silver was in fact a shadow. A silver shadow. Without a signal, she was upright, slightly swaying but looking around for the source of the shadow. The waterfall was beautiful, pouring down from a crack in the ceiling into a naturally-hewn pool. Rose felt too hot and walked over to it, cautiously bending down and scooping a handful of clear water, washing her face with it. Then she looked up, gasped and stepped back at the huge silver-furred figure stepped from its hidden plinth.

"You're a minotaur"

The Doctor began to walk and then run, a different companion beside him, thoughts being changed, forgetting Rose, forgetting it all. Running, running terrified as the huge charcoal-grey creature, half wolf, quarter bird, quarter lizard behind him sped up, white eyes glinting menacingly, fish-hook claws glinting in the light as they slashed down at him as he fled too slow…

Rose stared at it. It had silver fur, the face of a huge bull, and the body too, but with almost human hands. Two huge horns hung down by its face as large, glossy ears spread either side of its head. It had huge cloven feet, hooves that dug into the ground deeply. "I am the Memory Master!" It bellowed in guttural roar. Rose backed away, staring at it.

"I will have you!" It roared. "The last girlfriend of the last timelord. Much power indeed! I will have you and the Doctor and the Bad Wolf! I will have you!" It bellowed again and Rose felt anger building up behind her "You won't" she hissed, furious. "You never will" A golden light began to surround her and she began to lift into the air, hair haloing around her head and eyes glowing golden. "You will not!"

The Doctor felt burning pain across his stomach and the pain focused his thoughts. Rose! What had happened? He had to escape… his wrist stung… his cut was burning. He fought silently, eyes opening and looking across into the darkening evening. Trying to stand, he cried out, feeling his shirt soaked again, he saw the cut was real. Wrist to his chest, he stood, crying out, agonized. But he saw the hoofprint imbedded into the pavement.

"The Memory Master" He hissed, realizing. Then he looked around. "Rose…" Rose would've stayed. So the memory master must've taken her… with a cry of anger and pain he tried to move, he had to get to the TARDIS and find her! But when he took one step his legs buckled and he hit the floor, agonized. "Someone help me…" he groaned, a hand reaching into the air as he curled up into a small ball, wrist tight to his bleeding chest as he faded into darkness.

A/N. Muahaha, evil cliffhanger! More later.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose floated up into the air and the Memory Master stepped back, alarmed. She was glowing with the amber of the time vortex, the tiny piece left inside her. Her hair haloed around her head, blowing like in a strong wind. Her clothes whipped about her and her eyes glowed golden. She held her hands out either side, voice now unearthly. "You will NOT!" And a swirling shot of vortex zoomed towards the creature.

The Doctor stirred dully, aware that the scorching pains were slightly faded. He felt crisp blankets around him and became aware of two of the Sardinians standing over him. They were to all appearances human. He sat bolt upright, and groaned in pain, feeling the bandaging around his chest. One of them pushed him back and he realised they had re-set his wrist, correctly this time. The pain was bad but a lot less.

"I have to go" He said, swinging himself over the side. They tried to push him back again but failed. He wouldn't let them.

_Rose? ROSE!?_

He yelled telepathically.

_The Bad Wolf has risen._

The voice cut into his mind.

_She will not be defeated! She will not let the Memory master take him!_

The Doctor realised what it was, the penny dropping with a nasty clatter.

"The Caves" He whispered, and looked at the two. "You two, listen. I need to get to the caves, can you help me? I'll only hurt myself like this" They considered and nodded. They led the way to a hovercar, and he sat in the back, wincing slightly as he sat down.

The hovercar shot off, the Doctor focusing intently on Rose's mind, now controlled by the Bad Wolf Vortex. He had to save her before the power overtook her. He knew he hadn't removed it all, had left that tiny bit, seemingly harmless but apparently giving her such a great and awful power.

"Rose" He buried his head in his hands. "How could I let this happen?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Memory Master stared as the swirl shot at him, diving away with a powerful leap just in time. A huge hole was scorched in the floor and, with the wind whistling about Rose and the sizzling noise blocked out the screech of a hovercar pulling up sharply. Another bolt of energy flew down and the Memory Master was engulfed. The Vortex was roasting around it, encasing it. The Memory Master screamed, a high-pitched, unnatural thing. Slowly, it turned to dust as the Doctor burst through the doors, encased in bandages. He rushed forward, alarmed at what he was seeing, as Rose floated groundward.

Landing, the golden glow left her, and she gasped, staring at the Doctor. "Doctor, I…" She swallowed. She struggled to stay awake and then sunk, unconscious, into his arms. The Doctor lowered her to the floor, unable to wipe his tears away, tears of fear and love. He stroked her hair softly, she was still alive but oh so weak. The two Sardinians entered, and, seeing Rose, rushed over.

Rose stirred feebly, and was aware of a noise right next to her, immediately. "Rose?" The Doctor! She coughed and opened her eyes, laying under crisp sheets. She looked at the Doctor, sat next to her hospital bed. She could see the bandages around his chest through his top and his arm was still in a sling. "Doctor!" She gasped, and coughed again, her throat dry and raw. The Doctor held a cup of water to her lips and helped her drink and, surprisingly, she didn't feel humiliated like a little child.

"You okay?" he asked softly, and she nodded, throwing her arms around him. He yelped and she let go, worried, to see him grinning at her. She slapped him on the uninjured arm and grinned anyway.

She looked worriedly at his bandaging. "What happened?" She asked, and the Doctor leant back. "Oh, not much. Just got trapped in a memory and got slashed so deep it almost ripped one of my kidneys out." She stared at him, and he grinned anyway. "No worries. Though it appears we're going to have to spend most of our time in the hospital this visit, I am right next to you." He pointed at the bed next to her. "They kept trying to get me to leave, but I wouldn't leave you. It's been three days. I haven't moved." She stared at him and he laughed, then she pointed at his bed. "Bed for you!" She ordered and, laughing, the Doctor went and layed down.

_Four months later._

"That's unbelievable" Rose was sat in the TARDIS. The Doctor's arm had hardly a trace, only a pinprick scar. He grinned. "Time to go" He slammed up a lever and they shot into the vortex, off to the next adventure.


End file.
